


Adora’s Journals: Southern Plumeria Survey

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora's Work, Gen, Mapmaking, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Trip gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Adora has taken on the job of doing a survey of Southern Plumeria so she can make a new map for it. It's the rainy season but hey, it's just a little rain. How bad could it be? Told mostly through Adora's work and personal journal entries.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Adora’s Journals: Southern Plumeria Survey

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Adora’s Work Journal, Day 1

Location: Main Camp, Southern Plumeria Survey

Entry: Established camp and began to establish baseline and principal meridian. Weather is overcast and rainy. Temperature is high of 31°C, low of 27°C with average 95% humidity. Wind is out of the south and 10 km/h. Crew health and morale is good. All equipment is accounted for and in good condition. 

Adora’s Personal Journal Entry, Day 1, Evening

I miss Catra and Finn already or is it too soon to be saying that? I mean, I saw them this morning when we left. You know what, no, it’s not too late to say that. I miss them already. Although Catra would not like this place, I know that for sure. It’s been raining since we got here. Perfuma did warn us it was the rainy season in southern Plumeria but it can’t be worse than that survey in the Kingdom of Snows during the winter. What was I thinking on that one? At least it’s warm although the humidity is just, no. And the rain pattering on the tent is kind of nice in the evening. I wish Catra was here for that. It’s nice and comforting and it’d be nice snuggling with her while listening to it. I wonder what they’re doing right now? I’ll find out tomorrow when I call them. 

OK, I really need to close this out so it’s time for the Daily Three. 

  1. I’m happy that I have a great wife and child. How did I get so lucky? Well, doesn’t matter, I was and I’m happy about it. 
  2. I’m happy I have good work to do and good friends to do it with. Does that count as two? Naw, I’m lumping it together. It’s my Daily Three, I can do what I want.
  3. I’m happy that we got everything setup without any big problems today.



Adora’s Work Journal, Day 2

Location: Main Camp, Southern Plumeria Survey

Entry: Established monument for initial point of Southern Plumeria System (SPS, see addended notes section for description and construction) and continued with baseline and principal meridian layout. Two crews of five each have gone north and east of current position to begin laying the standard parallels and guide meridians. Main camp crew have begun collecting the data and building the map system.

Weather is overcast and rainy. Temperature is high of 30°C, low of 28°C with average 93% humidity. Wind is out of the south. Crew health and morale is good. All equipment is accounted for and in good condition. 

Adora’s Personal Journal Entry, Day 2, Morning

I don’t think it ever stopped raining last night. It’s so humid that I swear I could shower just by waving a little air over me. Talked to Catra and Finn just a minute ago so that was good. Finn has got another play they’re trying to get into and I have no doubt that they’ll do it. Kid has got talent. Definitely didn’t pick that up from me as Glimmer is fond of teasing me about. That’s fine. I’m just happy that they’re happy. Catra said she put a surprise for me in the next re-supply run for us and of course she’d tell me and then not tell me what it is and now I have to wait five more days to find out. It’s enough for me to want revenge and of course, I know exactly the revenge I have in mind. She has to wash all my clothes when I get back. :) It shall be sweet, sweet revenge. I’ve also determined that rain pattering on the tent is nice to fall asleep to but not so much to wake up with. Alright, time for work. 

Adora’s Personal Journal Entry, Day 2, Evening

Ugh, so many bugs! I’m so happy for bug netting in my tent but it doesn’t help in the main work tent. At least it’s dry in there! Well, kind of, but way more dry than out in the brush. I went out to visit the East Crew today and I felt so bad for them. One of them is a clone named Kiro and I think this is the first time he’s actually been on a planet. What a terrible introduction for the poor guy! He doesn’t like wearing hats so he just had water streaming down his face. I wanted to hug him. They were all holding up though and were getting ready to set up camp when I left. I’m seriously considering doing an undercut again like I did on the Crimson Waste survey. Or bald. I wonder what Catra would say if I came back with a bald head? 

Daily Three

  1. Glimmer and Bow. They were my first real friends, other than Catra, and I’m lucky to have them. 
  2. I’m glad for Anther. She’s really handling the East Crew well.
  3. Catra snoring. OK, I miss this now but it’s happy too. Sleepy Catra. :) 



Adora’s Work Journal, Day 3

Location: North Camp, Southern Plumeria Survey

Entry: Visited north camp after reports of problems. Crew of five have run into wildlife issues and some equipment and gear have been damaged. All of North Crew accounted for and safe. Data collection from North Crew suspended while equipment damage is assessed and necessary gear repair is done. East Crew and main camp crew continue with work. 

Weather is overcast and rainy. Temperature is high of 33°C, low of 28°C with average 95% humidity. Wind is out of the south and 7 km/h. Crew health and morale is good. List of damaged equipment is in the addended notes section. 

Adora’s Work Journal, Day 4

Location: North Camp, Southern Plumeria Survey

Entry: North Crew has made necessary repairs and will be back up and running tomorrow. Wildlife issues have been resolved. Data collection from East Crew continues and main camp crew continue with work. 

Weather is overcast and rainy. Still. Temperature is high of 33°C, low of 27°C with average 94% humidity. Wind is out of the south and 8 km/h. Crew health and morale is decent. All equipment not already listed as damaged is in good condition. 

Adora’s Work Journal, Day 5

Location: Main Camp, Southern Plumeria Survey

Entry: All crews back to full service with no issues being reported at this time. Standard parallels and baseline meridian work continues. The main camp crew is reporting issues with the power generating equipment due to moisture although it’s more a slight loss of efficiency and nothing catastrophic. Cocoa is working on a solution.

Weather is the same. Overcast and rainy. Temperature is high of 32°C, low of 27°C with average 95% humidity. Wind is out of the south and 10km/h. Crew health and morale is decent. As mentioned, the power equipment at main camp, see addended notes section for description, is having minor issues. All other equipment not already listed as damaged is in good condition. 

Adora’s Personal Journal Entry, Day 5, Evening

I’ve missed writing in this for the last few days because I’ve been so tied up dealing with… wait for it… wildlife issues. Which is a fancy way of saying GIANT LIZARDS RAMPAGING THROUGH NORTH CREW’S CAMP. When Anther saw a picture she said that they’re called gila dragons although she’d never seen any big enough to tow a cart before. They certainly tore up the north camp badly though. Poor crew is having to bunk out of one tent now, the other two were torn up too badly. I offered to get them new ones as quickly as possible but they said they’d manage. I’m just glad no one was hurt. The gila dragons aren’t going to be back though I think. I imagine seeing an irritated She-Ra is an incentive to move on. I hope. 

On top of this, my feet are starting to itch something fierce too. I’m pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that I don’t think anything I’m wearing has dried out in three days. Also, I just realized that my trunk has mold starting to grow on it. My duffle bag, blanket and cot are smelling kind of funky as well. I’m scared to know how I smell. Maybe I won’t make Catra wash all my stuff when I’m back. Her sense of smell, that’d be torture. I did get to talk to her tonight though and that was good. Her, Scorpia, and Entrapta had a girl’s night last night and it sounds like they had a lot of fun. I didn’t even realize Entrapta was back on Etheria but I’m glad they got to hang out and Catra isn’t sitting around the house missing me. Although I’m sitting around this tent missing her. OK, I need to do the three. 

Daily Three

  1. I’m happy for dry socks. Not that I have any right now but I’d be happy if I did.
  2. I’m really happy for my cot. I had to sleep on the ground at north camp. How did I do that when I was younger!?
  3. Waterproof paper, I’m happy for that. 



Adora’s Work Journal, Day 6

Location: Main Camp, Southern Plumeria Survey

Entry: All work suspended due to storm. Brought north and east camps back to the main camp for safety. 

Overcast and rainy. Temp is high of 34°C, low of 25°C with average 95% humidity. Wind is out of the south and 56km/h, gusting to 75km/h. Crew morale is moderate. Health is alright but many are suffering from fungus issues from not being able to dry out properly. Med kit supplies are having little effect against it. All surveying equipment is secured but will wait for the storm to abate for full report. Have lost comms due to the storm. 

Adora’s Personal Journal Entry, Day 6, Evening

I think this is worse than that survey in the Kingdom of Snows. At least there it was just cold and dark a lot and it snowed every once in a while. This? I can hear the wind screaming outside. We at least had some warning and the tents are all secured but I’m sitting here waiting for mine to fly away anytime now. Which would almost be a blessing because bugs keep trying to get in cause it’s drier in here then out.

We’ve got all the crew packed in where we can. Anther is in my tent with her partner, Cloudberry. Cloudberry is passed out asleep on their and Anther’s cot and Anther is trying to sleep too but I can tell she’s listening to the storm just like I am. I’m worried because I have to make a call soon of whether or not to pack up and go. Of course, it’s not like we can get out in a storm like this anyway so maybe I should worry about the fact that I swear I saw a small mushroom growing on my blanket. I’m going to try and go to sleep now. 

Adora’s Work Journal, Day 7

Location: Main Camp, Southern Plumeria Survey

Entry: All work still suspended due to storm. Entire crew still in main camp. 

Overcast and rainy. Temp is high of 33°C, low of 26°C with average 95% humidity. Wind is out of the south and 65km/h, gusting to 93km/h. Crew morale is moderate. No change in health from last entry. Lost several crew tents. Have started putting crew into the main work tent as it is the sturdiest structure in camp. Comms still down. Ugh.

Adora’s Personal Journal Entry, Day 7, Evening

  1. Hate. This. Trip. I’m the only one I’m letting move between tents now. At least if a bad gust catches me I can transform. 



I’m surprised the crew’s morale is what it is. They’re not jumping for joy but they seem pretty steady. I do have to say though that Kiro is part of the reason I think. He was trying to sing a song that he’d heard from somewhere and the rest of the crew jumped in to help him out. When I finally went to bed they were teaching him some others. 

I’m trying to match their mood because I am absolutely exhausted but I don’t want them to see it. I’ve hardly slept from the wind and rain, all the tents still standing are leaking so nothing is dry, and I’d almost rather face down a group of Horde bots by myself and without She-Ra then keep this up. I just thought I missed Catra and Finn before but now I really do. A hot shower would do wonders too. 

I’m a little worried about our supplies. They were supposed to come in today but of course I imagine they didn’t even try with the weather. We’re not going to starve, I’ll activate the distress beacon long before that becomes a problem and we’ll take the Glimmer Express out, but that doesn’t mean I want to get to that spot. I also want to see what Catra put in for a surprise. I hope they’re not worried about me since the comms are out. 

OK, I skipped the Daily Three yesterday so I can’t today. Let’s think of a few. 

  1. I’m glad the crew isn’t utterly miserable. 
  2. I’m glad the logs are waterproof. The survey equipment too. 
  3. I’m happy that this trip can’t last forever.



Yeah, I know those are kind of negative and so against the Daily Three rules but it’s the best I can do right now. 

Adora’s Work Journal, Day 8

Location: Main Camp, Southern Plumeria Survey

Entry: Day spent fixing camp back up. Work will restart tomorrow. East Crew will now be West Crew. North Crew is now South Crew. Have declared the east and north initial surveys done out to 48 kilometers. Will survey out to 48 kilometers for standard parallels and guide meridians in south and west directions. After consultation with the crew everyone has agreed that those distances will be the initial survey for this region and that we will leave three days early on day 14. Then we cheered.

Overcast and rainy. Temp is high of 32°C, low of 23°C with average 93% humidity. Wind is out of the south and 12 km/h. Crew morale is moderate but improved. No change in health from last entry. Equipment has suffered damages all around and is listed in the addended notes section as best as is possible at this time. Comms restored. Resupply received. 

Adora’s Personal Journal Entry, Day 8, Evening

I woke up this morning to blessed, blessed silence. The wind had died down and it was just raining a little bit. Then the resupply skiff came in right after I woke up. The pilot looked a bit horrified so I guess the camp is a bit of a sight as are we. We spent the day getting everything shored up and trying to stop the leaks as best as possible and then spent the evening packed into the work tent and having the meeting about leaving early. 

I said we cheered in the work journal. That’s an understatement. I think a few of us cried tears of joy to be honest. This has been worse than I had thought. Turns out the East Crew (now West Crew) had been having problems with snakes their whole time out in the field but hadn’t mentioned it. I swear every fold on my body itches too and I don’t even want to think about that right now. We all had a great dinner together though and it was almost cool this evening even though it was still raining. Catra had sent a box of Erelandian sweets on the resupply and I passed the box around for the crew to all have some. There wasn’t quite enough for us all but we split some in half and managed. 

I got to talk to Catra and Finn tonight as well with the comms back up! She says she wasn’t worried but I think she was a bit. What she did say was, “Adora, you look terrible.” Thanks loving wife, thanks. :) Finn got into their play as well! It wasn’t the lead but they said they didn’t want that and it wasn’t what they had gone for. They said, “Mom, every roll is a chance to hone my craft and sometimes it’s better to hone it out of the main spotlight. Besides, this one is the villain and they’re more fun to play.” I love that kid. 

Daily Three

  1. Catra and Finn. Really. Just reminded how much I love them tonight. I feel a lot better. 
  2. Erelandian jelly candy. Not the only thing in that mix but my favorite. I swear it’s never tasted so good. 
  3. Cool sides of my head. I finally broke down this evening and had Anther give me an undercut and I’ve got my hair up in a high ponytail. So much nicer. I’m tempted not to have any more video calls just to surprise Catra with it. 



Postscript: the shower has been completely destroyed. We’re all going to be fragrant by the end of this.

Adora’s Work Journal, Day 9

Location: South Crew Camp, Southern Plumeria Survey

Entry: Work of all crews continues. Main camp crew is working on their end as well as compiling a list of damaged, missing, or destroyed equipment and gear. 

Overcast and rainy. Temp is high of 33°C, low of 25°C with average 96% humidity. Wind is out of the south and 13 km/h. Crew morale is moderate but improved.

Adora’s Personal Journal Entry, Day 9, Morning

Called Catra and kept the hair secret by calling her from the skiff on the way to South Crew camp. How? By wearing the rain slicker of course with a hat and the hood up. Now to work!

Adora’s Personal Journal Entry, Day 9, Evening

I’m exhausted so this will be short. It’s been a long day but we’re in the groove now. Tomorrow, I’ll head over to West Crew to help them out if they need it and then I’ll probably be back at main camp by day 11 or 12. 

Daily Three

  1. This cot I’m on.
  2. This cot I’m on.
  3. This cot I’m on. 



Good night. 

Adora’s Work Journal, Day 10

Location: West Crew Camp, Southern Plumeria Survey

Entry: Work of all crew continues. Main camp crew has finished inventory of damaged, missing, or destroyed equipment and gear and will be placed in the addended notes section when I return. 

Overcast and rainy. Temp is high of 34°C, low of 25°C with average 95% humidity. Wind is out of the south and 12 km/h. Crew morale is good. 

Adora’s Work Journal, Day 11

Location: West Crew Camp, Southern Plumeria Survey

Entry: Work of all crew continues. Main camp crew has updated the system with all available information and is currently processing it. 

Overcast and rainy. Temp is high of 34°C, low of 25°C with average 92% humidity. Wind is out of the south and 9 km/h. Crew morale is good because the end is in sight. 

Adora’s Work Journal, Day 12

Location: Main Crew Camp, Southern Plumeria Survey

Entry: South Crew has finished and moved to West Crew and are assisting with their work. Main camp crew is keeping the system updated but running on backup power. Cocoa did excellent work keeping the main power system up and running but it finally shut down. Transition to backup went well but does limit what we can have up and running. 

Overcast and rainy. Temp is high of 33°C, low of 25°C with average 94% humidity. Wind is out of the south and 7 km/h. Crew morale is good. 

Adora’s Personal Journal Entry, Day 12, Evening

Has it really been three days since I’ve written here? OK, so I’ve been back and forth with the crews helping them out. More importantly though, Catra still hasn’t seen my hair. The plan continues apace. 

I’m so ready to be out of here. The crews should be back tomorrow. We’re going to drop everything but the main tent and just all sleep there tomorrow night. Our ride out should be here the morning after. I swear if something happens to keep them from arriving, I’m hitting the distress beacon and swearing I slipped.

Last night I dreamed of soap and hot water. And not itching constantly. And burning my blanket. And no bugs. OK, I dreamed about a lot last night. Just one more full day. I can do this. 

Also, I have to say that I’m proud of the crew. They’re tired, they’re filthy, but they’re still going and they’re in a good mood. Kiro has been singing almost non-stop. You’d think that would irritate people but something about him has got everyone singing along with him. OK, I’m going to sleep but first, the Three.

Daily Three

  1. My plan to surprise Catra with my hair. I’m excited. 
  2. I’m happy that I have Catra and Finn waiting for me. I miss them. 
  3. Only. One. More. Day. 



Adora’s Work Journal, Day 13

Location: Main Crew Camp, Southern Plumeria Survey

Entry: All work finished, backups transmitted. Camp struck and packed except for the main tent. All gear and equipment packed except for personal belongings. 

Weather… you know what, just look at the rest of the entries. It’s that. It’s been that. It’s not going to be anything but that. Crew morale is high BECAUSE WE’RE LEAVING SOON.

Adora’s Personal Journal Entry, Day 13, Evening

I’m not kidding. If the transport isn’t on time tomorrow, I’m hitting the distress beacon. I’m going to go join the sing-a-long Kiro is leading now. 

Daily Three

  1. Kiro’s sing-a-long.
  2. Tomorrow is almost here.
  3. TOMORROW IS ALMOST HERE.



Epilogue

Adora watched as the cargo skiffs came in through the rain and finally stopped running her hand over the distress beacon in her pocket. Everyone was raring to go. They’d dropped the main tent first thing in the morning and packed it away and had spent the rest of the morning making sure everything was still accounted for and ready to go. Adora had offered to turn into She-Ra and heal anyone who wanted from the rampant fungus and mold that was causing everyone problems but no one had taken the offer. She didn’t blame them. She didn’t know anyone except Catra and Glimmer who were relaxed about letting She-Ra heal them. 

_ Come on, LAND, _ Adora thought as she watched the two large skiffs circle for a moment. 

Finally they came in for a landing and had only been on the ground for a few moments before Adora and her crew were lined up shuffling equipment down the line. The pilot of one of the skiffs hopped off and waved at her. Adora broke out of line to go talk with her. She realized as she walked up that something about the pilot seemed off. Then she realized the pilot was wearing clean clothes and was nicely groomed under her foul weather gear. Adora looked back at her crew, many of them who had given up on wearing their foul weather gear days before including her, and who were in dirty clothes that had been modified in many places with a knife to deal with the humidity in one way or another. There were missing sleeves, here a shirt slit from armpit to just above the bottom hem, there pants turned into shorts with ragged strings hanging down and Adora grinned a little as Kiro suddenly started up a song again and the whole line joined up. 

“You all are in a hurry!” the pilot exclaimed. 

“Well work is done, time to go home,” Adora said as rain dripped off the broad brimmed hat she wore. 

“Well I came over to say we’re a little worried about the weather, it looks like a storm may be coming up again,” the pilot said. “So we might have to ground and wait it out if it takes too long to load.” 

Adora didn’t even bother to answer; she just nodded, turned around and transformed right then and there. The pilot leaped back a little at the burst of light and the sudden appearance of She-Ra. The crew looked up a moment but didn’t break stride as Adora went over and started hauling more stuff with her increased strength. 

“Storms coming! Let’s get this done!” she yelled and the line picked up the pace. Finally they loaded the two small skiffs they’d used for transport around the area on board and everyone made one last sweep through the camp to be sure no equipment or trash had been left behind. Adora, back to being Adora, stood beside the skiffs and counted off everyone as they got on board. She made one last glance across the area and waved at the pilots to take off. 

_ I can not WAIT to get home. I’m going to sleep for a week,  _ Adora thought as the skiffs, fully loaded, slowly lumbered into the air. They flew for hours and finally cleared out from under the storms. As they broke out from under the cloud cover and they could see the sky and the moons the crew broke into a cheer. One of the crew made a joke about why was the sky that odd color and the rest laughed a little too hard at it. Finally, they landed near the Heart Blossom and unloaded there, enjoying the pleasant weather. Once everything was stowed in a storage building that Adora used in the area she went out and thanked everyone. 

“We’ve got another one coming up in about a month,” Adora said. “I’ll be in touch with the details. This one is near Salineas so the weather should be a bit better.” 

“Can’t be much worse!” Cloudberry shouted from the back of the group. Everyone laughed a little but it was a tired laugh. The job was done and it was time to go home and soon everyone was going their separate ways after hugs and handshakes. Adora grabbed her trunk and duffle bag and went and sat down by the Heart Blossom and tried not to itch too much as Perfuma came up to her. 

“Adora, you know I speak my truth and I say this without malice so please understand where I’m coming from when I say that you look like you have had a very bad time,” Perfuma said as she sat down. One of her and Scorpia’s kids came running up to sit in Perfuma’s lap and shyly waved at her Aunt Adora. 

Adora waved back and said, “I probably should have taken your warning about the rainy season a bit more seriously.”

“Well we all learn in our own way,” Perfuma said with a smile. 

Adora sighed as she stretched a little and enjoyed the simple pleasure of not having rain falling on her. 

“Do you need a place to stay for the night?” Perfuma said. 

“No, Glimmer is supposed to show up soon and take me home,” Adora said as she felt her toes squish a little in her boots and leaned over to take off her boots and socks and tried to ignore the smell as she wiggled her toes in the fresh air.

“Aunt Adora?” the child said from Perfuma’s lap. 

“Yes, P-Pear?” Adora said, using the nickname for the little girl's name of Prickly Pear as she gave her all of her attention. 

“Do you need to borrow some of my soap?” P-Pear said very earnestly. 

Adora controlled a laugh and kept a very serious look on her face as she said, “Thank you but I’m going to go home soon and I have some there.” 

P-Pear nodded and curled herself up in her mother’s lap as Perfuma stroked the child’s white hair. Adora and Perfuma sat quietly together, just enjoying each other's company until Glimmer showed up. They made brief hellos and promises to visit soon and then it wasn’t much longer before Adora was standing at the gate set into the small stone wall across the front of her yard outside Bright Moon. The front yard was full of native grasses and bushes and flowers with a stone path winding from the gate up to the front door. Glimmer said her goodbyes and popped back out to go home. Adora stood there for a moment in her bare feet and began to pick up her stuff when she heard the front door open and Catra stepped out. 

“You look like hell,” she said and then took in the hair and grinned. “But I gotta say, I love the hair.” 

Adora smiled and said, “There’s the loving wife I’ve missed all this time. I expected you to be more shocked by the hair.” 

“Naw, it reminds me of the cut you did when you surveyed the Waste,” Catra said. 

Finn came out from behind Catra and started to run down the walk towards Adora when the wind shifted a little and brought them to a stop. 

“OK, Mom, I love you, I want to hug you right now but I’m afraid of permanently damaging my sense of smell if I get any closer,” Finn said as they backed up a step and wrinkled their nose a little. 

“I see you’ve definitely picked up your mother’s humor,” Adora said with a laugh. 

“Humor? This is truth, Mom. Mother’s humor has nothing to do with it,” Finn said with a laugh. 

Adora picked up her stuff and walked through the gate that was permanently open. It had sat open so long that when the wall had settled a little the corner had slowly sunk into the ground as grass had grown up through it. 

“Well I’m going to come over there, give you a big ol’ hug and then stand right next to you in my funk!” Adora said as she walked forward and Finn gave a mock scream and ran in a circle.

“Oh no! I’ll have to run away into the house!” they said as they began to do so. 

“Well fill the bath for me and set out some towels please while you do!” Adora yelled as they ran in. 

Finn gave a wave to show they’d heard as they disappeared into the house. Catra stood there with her nose wrinkling a little and Adora plunked her stuff down on the porch. 

“It is really that bad?” Adora said with a laugh. 

“Oh yeah, it’s pretty horrendous,” Catra said as she breathed through her mouth. 

“Too bad to not give me a kiss?” Adora said. 

“No, but let’s make it a short one,” Catra said as she embraced Adora on their porch. Adora leaned in for a kiss and she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This was partly inspired by a memory of when I was younger and going on a camp out for a week where it rained pretty much every single day. It wasn’t continuous like it is here, and was at least in temperate climates, but it was rough. My buddy, who camped in a different place during that week that turned into an ankle deep mud pit, had it even harder than me. 
> 
> This is inspired from a section of a fic I did called Freefall. An older Adora and Catra were sitting around talking about their lives so far and this came up. After I posted it I thought, “You know, I’ve got to write that up.” Doing it as opposing journal entries was fun. Also, Kiro now lives in my head. Love that guy.


End file.
